


Touch

by LotusEve



Category: Final Fantasy Versus XIII - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android Prompto Argentum, Blood and Injury, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, Scientist Noctis Lucis Caelum, Violence, dark prompto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusEve/pseuds/LotusEve
Summary: “——我还想要一个身体，”普朗托继续说道，“诺克提斯殿下。你是王子，这点小事也不能吩咐他们去干吗？”“恐怕这不是什么小事，”诺克提斯说道。构成普朗托手部的外层粒子因为移动而散乱起来，在空中留下一点难以察觉的痕迹。他任由普朗托将掌心覆上自己的一侧脸颊，静静观察着对方的下一步动作，“他们不会同意的。”“可是我想要一个身体，”普朗托坚持道，语气里不知带着的撒娇还是恳求，“什么样的身体都好，我想触碰到你。”
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 2





	Touch

“诺克提斯——”

被点名的黑发青年嘟囔一声作为应答，眼皮却没有一点要睁开的意思。房间重归并保持了片刻的寂静，很快那个声音又不死心的响了起来。

“喂喂、诺克提斯——”这次的声音近在耳畔，“你说要两小时之后喊你起来的。”

他不耐烦地转过身去，这个动作很快就让他的左耳被挂在其上的小器械硌得生疼。诺克提斯缓慢地伸手在耳廓上摸索，掐掉电源的同时也关掉了不厌其烦呼唤着他的噪声源头。但这仅仅给他多争取到两秒的清闲时间，伴随着短促而尖锐的启动音，另一个外放装置宣告就绪。

“你再不起来我就开始放录音了，”普朗托用波澜不惊的声音宣布道，“我想想——歌鸲、噪鹃、渡鸦，你要听哪个？”

“哪个都不要，”诺克提斯用带着浓重鼻音的声音制止了对方的下一步动作，毕竟无视此等威胁可能会付出比错失回笼觉更加可怕的代价。他坐起身来，维持着这个姿势以空洞的眼神注视前方约莫一分钟，然后抬头看向了房间里那个散发着一层淡淡光芒的人影。

“我搞不懂你为什么讨厌鸟叫声，”已经坐在工作台上晃腿的普朗托提问道，“它们明明都挺可爱的。”

“它们都很吵，”终于完全清醒过来的黑发青年纠正道，“吵得很烦。”

“行吧，”普朗托回应道，投影立即开始以极高的频率闪烁起来，“你说什么就是什么。”

“……你这样让有光敏感性癫痫的人怎么办？”诺克提斯打着哈欠打开灯，第一时间拯救了自己还有些酸涩的双眼，“我总能给不量产你再找出点什么新的原因，普朗托。”

“那是因为你舍不得我，”尚在测试阶段的虚拟管家这么说道。“你不愿意和其他人分享我。”

“你说什么就是什么。”他将这句话原样返还，然后坐到工作桌前。普朗托低头凝视着桌面上那罐表面已经凝结上一层细密水珠的汽水，露出不怎么高兴的表情。诺克提斯不解地歪头，伸手拿过还算冰的饮料打开拉环。“怎么了，”他问道，“你也想喝吗？”

“他们做的模拟味觉简直一塌糊涂，”金发青年抱怨道，移开了视线，“我喝什么都是一个样。”

“也有可能他们给你的东西都是一个味道，”诺克提斯说道，“我会反映的。你想喝什么？”

“我想喝你喝的东西，”普朗托的回答几乎是跟着上一个词落地的尾音一起出来的，“也想吃你吃的东西。”

“好，”被自己的管家如是命令的王子点点头，“我会让他们做。”

“——我还想要一个身体，”普朗托继续说道，“诺克提斯殿下。你是王子，这点小事也不能吩咐他们去干吗？”

“恐怕这不是什么小事，”诺克提斯说道。构成普朗托手部的外层粒子因为移动而散乱起来，在空中留下一点难以察觉的痕迹。他任由普朗托将掌心覆上自己的一侧脸颊，静静观察着对方的下一步动作，“他们不会同意的。”

“可是我想要一个身体，”普朗托坚持道，语气里不知带着的撒娇还是恳求，“什么样的身体都好，我想触碰到你。”

“随便找一个可不行，”他轻描淡写地转开了话题，“你不喜欢人类的身体吗？”

普朗托没有回答他，而是伸出另一只手虚捧起诺克提斯的脸。青年在他脸上视察着，很快两个人便对上视线，并且再也没有移开。

“你的眼睛很漂亮，”普朗托的拇指摩挲过他的眉弓，最终停留在眼角。“像夜幕曾经的颜色，也像没打磨好的紫水晶。你是未完成的作品。”

“这三句话除了第一句以外听起来可都不太像赞美，”诺克提斯试图回应他，“这是你不喜欢人类身体的原因吗？未完成品？”

“你的皮肤的颜色、鼻子的高度、耳廓的形状我全部都记得，”普朗托没搭理他，自顾自地说了下去，“而且只需要定时对数据做出细微的调整。人类相貌自发性的改变只能藉由疾病和年龄的增长来进行。”

“——所以才有整容手术之类的东西出现。”

“但是我可以随意改变自己的样子，”那双正凝视着他的浅紫色眼眸闪烁了一下，带上了一点浅淡的蓝，很快又转变为深海一样的蓝色，最后变的几近深黑。普朗托柔软的金色发丝在同一时间内以惊人的速度增长，很快就长至腰际。“你们不可以。”

“我更喜欢你原来的样子。”诺克提斯只是这么说道。“你不喜欢我现在的样子吗？”

他面前那个容貌迥异的青年低下头去，新长出的长发在闪烁几下之后消失不见。普朗托再次抬起头，眼眸已经变回原来的紫色。

“我也喜欢我原来的样子，”ai的语气已经恢复了一贯的轻浮，“但是其他人不一定喜欢，诺克提斯。”


End file.
